


Move Your Hands, Baby.

by braveryboyfriends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Harry, Crossdressing Kink, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveryboyfriends/pseuds/braveryboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a little embarrassed over the package he sends Harry, but Harry makes a real show out of it.</p>
<p>-OR- while apart, Louis mails Harry some lingerie and skype sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Your Hands, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, i owe credit to the idea for this to my wifey Ashley. we share a mutual bond over Harry in frilly things. this is just a one-shot. maybe one day when I'm not writing like six different things all at once I'll come back to it and make a part two? maybe.   
> thank you for taking interest! hope you enjoy!

Harry sits down on his bed, crossing his legs beneath him, and eagerly opens his laptop. A package had just been delivered to his door with a note taped to the side,

 

_Skype me before opening._  
Love you to the moon and back,  
Lou xx 

 

Within minutes Harry's face was beaming with a smile as Louis appeared on the screen. His hair was styled messily and swooped to the right and he was wearing a solid black long sleeved shirt. If nothing else, Louis was always effortlessly stunning. Sometimes Harry couldn't really believe how lucky he was.

 

"I didn't know you were sending me something," Harry giggled, holding the package up in front of the camera. Louis smirked and pursed his lips, his heart hammering wildly against his chest in anticipation for Harry's reaction.

 

"What is it?" Harry shook the box gently but no noise came from inside.

 

"Nothing you would expect, I'm sure," Louis laughed a little and dropped his gaze, wondering if he'd made a good decision. "Go ahead and open it, love."

 

Harry excitedly ripped the tape from the box as fast as he could, little laughs bubbling their way out of him. What could it possibly be that Louis felt the need to have sent through the post? They were going to be seeing each other in a week, what could be so important it couldn't wait?

 

When his eyes landed on what was inside the giddy smile fell from his face and was replaced with confusion and a furrowed brow. He reached inside and removed the sheer black thigh high stocking adorned with red bow right at the top. There was a matching one along with two full length gloves that would reach his elbows, also adorned with red bows, and a single pair of black underwear that were sheer lace.

 

Harry shook his head and started laughing loudly. Louis brought his hands up to his face in embarrassment. He knew Harry would laugh, that he'd think it was some sort of joke. This was exactly why he mailed the lingerie, so at least Harry wouldn't laugh in his face. But the second he laid eyes on the sheer black material meant strictly for the most intimate of times, all he could think about was the way it would it fit around Harry's body and the stark contrast of red bows against his pale skin. The thought alone had his mind racing, but the way Harry was laughing and waving the expensive material around instantly brought it all to a grinding halt.

 

Louis let out an embarrassed groan and quickly shut his laptop wishing he'd never even sent the package and just let it be a fantasy of his. Something to think about when he missed Harry. Soon enough he had an incoming text message.

 

_you didn't say goodbye :(_

 

He scrunched his nose and quickly replied

 

_well you laughed at me :(_

 

_I wasn't laughing at you baby. Come back on?_

 

Louis sighed and re-connected with their Skype call, smiling a little when his boyfriend appeared back on the screen. He was still sitting on his bed, the lingerie sitting in his lap and a suppressed laugh written all over his face. Louis' smile dropped.

 

"Have you quite finished? I've got to leave for work soon, you know." Louis was embarrassed and frustrated with himself for even thinking this was a good idea.

 

"I'm sorry," Harry let out one last laugh before composing himself, "I'm sorry baby. It's just," he held up the material and flashed one of the bows in front of the small camera, "what is this for? Is it a joke?" He watched as Louis drew his knees into his chest and dropped his head, mumbling something about Harry never taking anything he does seriously and how he was just going to leave for work. "Wait! Lou, wait," he looked down at the intimate apparel, still not sure what exactly Louis was trying to convey, but Louis was already gone.

 

He ran his fingers over the silky material and put his hand inside of it, looking at his skin beneath the sheer material - just see through enough to be visible, but just chaste enough to leave the details to the imagination.

 

He grabbed his phone and typed a quick message, wanting to send it before Louis was on the road.

 

_I'm sorry for laughing. It's...sexy? I just don't understand._

 

Louis read the message just before walking out his door and with the last bit of confidence he had in the situation, he replied,

 

_It's only sexy with a hot body in it babe. I'll Skype when I'm off. I love you_

 

Reading the message made Harry's cheeks instantly flush with a deep shade of red and suddenly Louis' embarrassment all made sense.

 

\--

 

Harry spent the rest of the day eying the outfit and struggling to keep his anxiety at bay. He had an endless amount of trust in Louis and knew, with the way Louis seemed more embarrassed about the situation than Harry, that it wasn't a joke; that this was something Louis had put a lot of hope and thought into. And finally the time had come.

 

It was about thirty minutes before he'd be expecting Louis to Skype him, and he stood naked at the foot of his bed staring at the clothing, or lack thereof. It's not that Harry didn't get it, the concept of lace and bows and skin. And it's not that he was afraid of how he'd look in it, or that he'd feel insecure. It was just sort of...out of his league. Harry could walk down Main Street completely nude and not feel the least bit shy; but there's something about lingerie, he thinks. Something about having next to nothing on to remind you just how very exposed you are. Louis used to say things like that, when they first started messing around. He'd leave Harry in only his boxers and make him come still wearing them; said things like "When you're naked, you're wide open. Like you can close your eyes and step outside of your body for a bit, while someone's got their hands on you. But like this, you're grounded. You're still you, still right here with me." And Harry gets it, because right when he'd feel his mind starting to wander off, Louis would tug on the waistband of his boxers and he'd be reminded of where he was and what he was doing and who he was doing it with. But this was worlds away, daunting Harry with silky red bows. It looked like it would fit. All of it looked like it would probably fit. He lacked the swelling curves of most girls, his body was all limbs and torso, so there was probably more give in the garments than their fragile forms insinuated.

 

“A hot body, huh,” he whispered to no one, feeling a sudden something tingle down his spine, “We’ll see about that.”

 

The fabric felt cool and sensual against his skin, and the more he eyed himself in the mirror the more it made sense why Louis would be interested in it. Harry's long legs wore the stockings nicely, and he wondered if he should put further effort into his appearance by styling his hair or trying to find some of his sisters makeup. But an incoming text message, no doubt from Louis, pulled his attention away from the matter before he could divulge any further.

 

_I want to see you, but you're just going to laugh at me_

 

"He doesn't think I did it," Harry said aloud to himself with a proud grin. Without responding, he logged onto his computer and waited for Louis' face to appear.

 

Louis sat in front of his laptop and stared at Harry's seemingly empty bedroom with a confused face. Usually Harry's laptop would be on the bed facing the headboard, but this time it was faced outward.

 

"Where are you?" he called.

 

Harry took in a deep breath for courage and stepped in front of the camera. Before giving Louis any time to react in any way, Harry lifted his hands and ran them trough his hair, down his neck, down his chest, and hooked his thumbs into the lace underwear which barely covered him. A sinful excitement coursed through his veins at the way Louis' face had completely dropped and his hand had already absentmindedly drifted between his legs. He cocked an eyebrow up and carefully spun around on his heel until his back faced the camera, rolled his hips a few times for good measure, and spun again to face forwards. Louis was muttering something about Christ Almighty and Harry had to bite his lip to stop from laughing. He wanted to make this good, he'd already come this far.

 

With a dramatic dip at the waist, a very pointed, and very smug grin at the camera, Harry tugged the lace downward, keeping his legs completely straight, until he had the delicate fabric off and thrown across the floor. He straightened up with an arch of his long back, both of his hands cupping himself.

 

Louis stared with his eyes wide and his mouth slack and literally felt himself falling apart. Harry's lanky body, for once, looked eloquent rather than awkward, the way he rolled his hips and held himself in his large hands; it was all Louis needed to lose his composure.

 

"Fuck," he whispered, wishing he could reach out and touch the hot body beneath the cool fabric. "Just look at you," he bit his lip and clenched his fingers around his thigh, wishing his jeans weren't so tight. His eyes fell from Harry's grin to the butterfly tattoo on his abdomen, and down again to the exposed skin of his lower hip.

 

Harry suddenly dropped to his knees and spread his legs apart, keeping his hands in place, and made small yet deliciously noticeable rocking motions; arching his back then rolling his hips as if he were already riding Louis. He may or may not have been asking questions about what Louis had been expecting and if this was living up to said expectations, but all Louis could hear was his own heartbeat, pounding against his chest. He needed to lose these fucking jeans, and Harry needed to stop being such a tease.

 

Louis shook his head in frustration at Harry's teasing.

 

"Move your hands, baby," his voice was laced thick with lust as his arousal bloomed into an erection, "I want to see all of you. Fuck, you're so gorgeous. My gorgeous boy."

 

Harry's excitement grew as he obliged and removed his hands from himself, running them down and around his lean thighs. His own erection bounced freely along with the rhythm of his pulse, pulling a quiet moan from Louis' chest.

 

Louis had been thinking of this since the moment he laid eyes on the lingerie, and now this intimate fantasy was being played out right in front of him. For a moment, all Louis could think about was that he could search his whole life, and his next life, and never find someone like Harry.

 

Harry could see the way Louis was completely losing it, grabbing at his thighs and biting his lip, and couldn't resist the urge to divulge this fantasy.

 

"Tell me what you want, baby," he made his voice as deep as he could manage; making his accent thick and his lips curl around each word. Louis' breathing hitched, but he didn't respond. Truth be told, he couldn't respond. He had braced himself to be ridiculed for his seemingly outlandish fantasy, not to have Harry clad in lace and bows, on his knees and asking for instructions. Topped off with wide innocent eyes and his head cocked to the side, it was clear Harry was playing into this game, holding the upper hand; and he knew it.

 

He lulled his back and raked his fingers up his ribs, letting little moans and whimpers escape his lips. He knew what Louis wanted, but Louis was going to have to prove it, going to have to say it out loud; even if it meant drawing it out of him through raw desire.

 

Harry pushed the laptop farther back onto the bed and crawled on top of the sheets, putting on a small show as he bucked against the covers and rolled onto his back. He slid his hands down his body and stopped just above his prominent arousal. He wanted to relieve the aching desire, but more than his own lust, he wanted to be the reason behind Louis' release without actually touching him.

 

"Please, Louis," he breathed, "don't make me ask twice."

 

Louis' breathing was heavy and his heart was pounding. He had already stripped himself of his suffocating clothes and sat in his boxers, running his hand slowly up and down his cock, sweat dewing along his spine.

 

"Baby, don't be a tease. You know what I want," Louis' voice was thick with desire and at least an octave deeper than usual. He'd never been so turned on in all his life. His mind flashed back to the time his friends from school got the hottest girl in town to give him a lap dance for his birthday, and he nearly laughed at how lack luster it seemed compared to Harry practically fucking himself into his bed wearing lingerie, all for Louis.

 

Harry moaned out something about wanting to hear Louis say the words, but the way it mixed with his breathy desire and raspy tone made it sound inhuman. Louis threw his head back into the cushions of his sofa with a string of curses and a tight grip around the base of his cock.

 

"Touch yourself for me baby," Louis whined, "show me how much you wish I were there to fuck that pretty little ass of yours."

 

That was all Harry needed. With one hand gripped into his hair, he trailed the other down his stomach and began to work himself into bliss. He paid strong attention to detail despite the sinking heat in his belly. He made sure to make his little show worth watching. Every now and then he'd bite his lip or let out a high pitched, broken moan. He'd arch his back up off the bed before sinking back down and rolling his hips. He'd toy with the bright red bows that kept the stockings secured around his thigh. He'd glance over to the camera and give Louis the most sinful smirk he could manage.

 

Louis, on the other hand, couldn't be bothered with putting on any kind of show. It took everything he had to not come undone before Harry could. He worked himself slowly, pressing his body into the couch and lolling his head from side to side.

"Wanna get my hands on you," Louis breathed. "Wanna make you feel me for days." 

 

Despite the show he was putting on, Harry couldn't help slipping into his own world at the ideas coming from Louis. His mind drifted to the last time they fucked, the way Louis had Harry tied to the bed posts and begging for release.

 

"Fuck!" he yelled as he climaxed and spilled onto the sheets. His body quaked and trembled as he worked himself down. Seeing Harry's body slowly shake and hearing his quiet slew of curses told Louis is was okay to let go.

 

"Tell me you love me," Louis rasped between his teeth. Harry smiled, tucking his spent body underneath the plush comforter and admiring the way Louis' body was so flawless just before he came.

 

"I love you, Louis," Harry spoke and bit his lip while watching Louis absolutely lose it. His eyes screwed closed, his hair damp with sweat, and his stomach muscles tightened. Seconds later, Louis was in the same state as Harry. Completely spent and wearing a sleepy smile.

 

"How'd I ever get so lucky to have someone as perfect as you?" Louis asked as he draped a blanket over his bare shoulders.

 

"I'm the lucky one," Harry countered, smiling at the screen.


End file.
